


Just Like a Fairytale

by RestlesslyRoaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlesslyRoaming/pseuds/RestlesslyRoaming
Summary: Coming out has never been an easy task to do for anyone, but it’s even harder when you’re the Royal Prince of an entire country. What is Noctis to expect when he decides to finally introduce his secret boyfriend to his father?





	Just Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by one of the Promptis Week Drafts: Meeting Regis for the First Time As a Couple
> 
> I absolutely love this pairing and am actually really happy with the way this turned out so please don’t be afraid to let me know what you thought or what could have been done differently in the comments below!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading!

Prompto had never felt so nervous in his entire life. It felt like the world around him would come crashing down if he moved or even breathed the wrong way. He had butterflies in his stomach and his palms were sweaty… Man, this was the worst. Maybe he should just go home after all…

“Hey, Prom, just breath. It'll be fine.”

Noctis came to stand next to Prompto with a gentle smile spread across his cheeks, extending his hand lazily in order to reach for the other boy’s, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. He and Prompto had been dating for about a month and a half by now and Noctis finally decided to break the news to his father...the only problem was that Noctis, being of royal blood, was already engaged to someone else and although he didn’t think King Regis would would respond badly to meeting Noctis’ boyfriend for the first time, the idea of already having a fiancée picked out did complicate things.

“You only think it’s going to be fine, you don’t know,” Prompto replied, almost pouting, pushing out his lip for a little emphasis. Despite his words however he did appreciate the warm sensation of Noctis’ hand in his own, feeling just a tad bit more relaxed with the Prince standing by his side. He considered himself indescribably lucky to be able to call Noctis his boyfriend and loved every second they ever spent together. It was like living in a dream, or even a movie, and he was the princesses being swept off his feet. The idea of His Majesty’s disapproval of their relationship made knots form in Prompto’s stomach as he release a small sigh and gazed up at the Citadel, it’s tall, magnificent walls baring over them. The last thing he wanted was for the King to throw him out and forbid Noctis of ever seeing him again. “...I hope you’re right. I hope he likes me.” 

“It will be fine,” Noctis repeated once more, unable to hold back from rolling his eyes this time, now realizing that after the thousandth time of promising that Prompto had nothing to worry about no amount of encouragement will ever help him feel any better. At this rate, Noctis thought, all they needed to do was bite the bullet and go on inside. The faster they can get this over with the sooner Prompto will see that he’s been panicking over nothing. 

So just like that without any warning, Noctis began leading the way up the large staircase heading into the Citadel, pulling a very timid looking Prompto Argentum along with him. It didn’t take the pair very long before they reached the top, Noctis nodding a small greeting to the guards posted at the entrance, ignoring the quizzical looks they gave him and the boy whose hand he was still holding before leading the way further inside and down a couple sets of long hallways.

Being allowed in the Citadel was something not many ordinary citizens of Insomnia could say they’ve ever experienced. Prompto knew how lucky he was and appreciated it more and more every time he came to visit Noctis. He loved the marbling on the walls, the old paintings that depicted the stories of their many gods. He loved the way you could hear anyone’s footsteps against the cold floor as people roamed from one room to the next. It was a beautiful building inside and out… he hoped to one day be able to take many pictures against such a lovely backdrop.

Finally after just another short handful of footsteps the two men came to a halt just outside of a set of double doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The sight of it made this whole situation even more real for Prompto and he thought for a moment that he might swallow his tongue whole. They were about to enter the Throne Room, Noctis was about to reintroduce him to King Regis, they were going to make their relationship public for the first time and everything was going to change…

“Are you sure you’re ready for this,” Noctis questioned in just a quiet whisper, turning to stand right in front of Prompto and touch his free hand to the other man’s cheek, smiling gently. His words were soft, kind, and as calming as could be. Prompto knew that Noctis suffered from his own worries and anxiety, the pressure of being the prince being hard to bare at times, but he still somehow always knew what to say to keep his nerves at bay; it was something Prompto was incredibly thankful for.

“I’m sure,” he replied with a small shake of his head, offering Noctis a warm grin of his own, “It’s not like we can avoid doing this forever...plus, if you’re by my side then I can handle anything, even if that ‘something’ is your father.”

Noctis didn’t offer much in reply to that aside from a small chuckle, giving Prompto’s hand another encouraging squeeze before finally letting it go, taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves, and push open one of the large doors keeping them out of the throne room. It was just a short walk between them and King Regis now and finally seeing his father in person was enough to make the intensity of their situation even more real. The prince was beginning to feel nervous and hoped for the love of each and every single one of the gods that it didn’t show, the last thing he needed was for Prompto to notice and back out now, or for his father’s concern to be peeked, that would be a real pain in the ass…

Instead of worrying about how his face looked however Noctis decided to play it cool to the best of his ability as he crossed the room, Prompto trailing just a few steps behind him, before making his way slowly up the stairs leading up to the throne before stopping just a few steps from his father, bowing in respect to the King. “Hey, you’re not busy right now, are you?”

King Regis looked much older now than he did the last time Prompto came to visit at the Citadel, his hair greyed and exhaustion evident against his pale complexion, dark circles resting just below his eyes. He never seemed to falter however and despite his change in appearance the King greeted them with the usual tender, loving smile he always showed them. He extended his hand, waiting for Noctis to take it in one of his own and giving it a small squeeze before speaking, “No, for at least the next twenty minutes I have no current responsibilities. What is the the matter, my son?”

This was it. There was absolutely no going back from here. All the bells and whistles anyone could ever imagine were going off in Prompto’s head, his heart beating furiously against his chest. ‘I should have stayed home,’ he thought to himself, eyes darting back and forth between the King and Noctis, ‘This was a mistake…I shouldn’t be here, we shouldn’t be doing thi—‘

“I want you to meet somebody.” Noctis’ words cut through Prompto’s thoughts like a hot knife. Oh boy, it was happening, he was about to meet the King of Insomnia for the very first time and if that wasn’t crazy enough, he was about to meet the King of Insomnia for the first time as his son’s boyfriend. Prompto couldn’t believe that this was actually happening and tried his best to not look so terrified as he came to stand next to Noctis when the prince guestered for him to come closer, fidgeting with his hands for a moment, not sure what to do with them, before extending his arm to the King, greeting him with a sheepish and very obviously nervous smile. “H-hi there, I-I’m Prompto Argentum. I-I’ve been friends with Noctis for years now and...and…”

“And he’s my boyfriend. We’re dating. I wanted you to know.” 

Noctis watch his father’s expression drop as he took the hand Prompto had extended for him, standing his ground next to the blond as he waited for the King’s rebuttal. He could feel the atmosphere around them thicken and along with it Prompto’s hand shaking in his. Noctis tried his best to be strong for the both of them but if he was being honest it felt like he had just been punched in the stomach repeatedly by Gladiolus. He knew he told Prompto that it would be fine, and in the end he was sure it would be, but even now he really couldn’t figure out what his father was thinking. 

King Regis was silent for a very long time, or at least it felt like a long time to the two boys standing in front of him. He looked them over once, then twice, and a third time for good measure. He could see the determination in Noctis’ eyes, see the way the young prince wasn’t willing to back down from this even before an argument was made against their supposed relationship. He could see easily how nervous the two were and the hope that radiated between them that this would work out in their favor. It must have taken a lot of courage for them to come to him like this and announce their partnership, Regis couldn’t help but admire their youth. 

Even so, this did complicate things. Noctis was to be engaged to the young Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, their marriage was hoped to be a symbol of peace between their two countries further down the road from now...The prince could not be involved with anyone else, Regis wouldn’t allow it. Seeing Noctis out and about the city hand in hand with another man—it would make for such an unnecessary scandal. They couldn’t be together.

Yet… when Regis looked into Noctis’ eyes he could see a little bit of himself from his younger years. A spry young man who had his heart set on something, or in this case someone, that he wasn’t willing to give up on without a fight. It made Regis’ expression soften as memories came flooding back to him of long summer nights full of much tomfoolery and underage drinking. His son was much more like him than either of them ever realized.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of silence between the three men King Regis finally stood from his throne and took a half step closer to the young man before him, eyes locking with those of Prompto. “Young man, you said that your name is Argentum, yes?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Prompto replied with a slight jolt, eyes widening in sudden surprise as he was being formally addressed by the King himself. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn’t wait for all of this to be over. “Prompto Argentum.”

“Mm, well, Prompto Argentum, I do hope to have the time in the near future to get to know you a little better but for now all I ask of you is that you take good care of my son. I know he can be a little troublesome at times but you look like a strong, level minded young man.” 

Noctis and Prompto shared a quick glance with one another as their expressions brightened and filled with various bouts of disbelief, the sight of which caused a faint chuckle to escape from behind the King’s lips, a gentle smile retaking it’s place against his expression. “Y-yes sir, I promise I’ll do my best,” Prompto finally replied, his words coming out much more energetic than he had meant for them to. In any other situation he would have felt incredibly embarrassed for practically shouting at the King but he was just too excited, too happy to hold back now.

“Does that mean we have your blessing,” Noctis asked, unable to hold back his own excitement as well. For a minute there he wasn’t sure anymore how Regis would respond to their announcement, part of him was beginning to worry that Prompto had been right to be so worried this whole time. But they had his father’s blessing and they could be together without holding anything back. He was so, so incredibly happy that he almost hugged Regis right then and there. Almost.

Regis just nodded as he reached forward and gave Noctis’ shoulder a small squeeze, unable to keep himself from smiling even bigger, finding the two boys’ genuine happiness incredibly contagious. “I’ll speak with my advisors about this in our next meeting, we’ll figure out an appropriate way to call off your engagement with Lady Lunafreya so don’t you worry about that. Words cannot describe how happy I am that you’ve found someone who makes you grin so brightly, my son. You make sure to take good care of him as well. Now, if the two of you would please excuse me...”

The two boys didn’t say anything more as they stepped just out of Regis’ way, not at all concerned by his sudden exit from their presence, the both of them more than a little aware at how busy the King is and how he little down time he has when he does have it. They stood hand in hand, beaming from ear to ear and the moment they were finally alone Prompto practically jumped into Noctis’ arms, a fit of laughter escaping him. Words could not describe how incredibly, insanely happy he was as tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes. They had the King’s blessing and they could be together forever and ever without anyone telling them they couldn’t be. It was like a fairytale, a dream come true.

“I told you he’d like you,” Noctis said, wrapping his arms tight around Prompto’s waist, kissing him gently on the crook of his neck and then again on his cheek. They were going to be together for a very long time and nothing in the entire universe could ever compare to such a blissful feeling. “I knew you worried for nothing.”

“Shut up, Noct.”


End file.
